Before I let you go
by insaneinsane
Summary: their relationship was more than happy. They were satisfied with everything...not until someone comes back.


Before I let You Go  
  
  
  
"Yamato…"  
  
I turned my head to Sora. We were at the park, and we're sitting on our usual spot. It is our favorite place. I would tell her something about Tai and she would burst out laughing. Her eyes glowing and her smile would make my day complete. That's my Sora.  
  
But for the past few days, she's somewhat far away from me, and from the others as well. Her eyes seem so distant and a tear would slowly slid on her cheek without her knowing. I asked her why but she would just say…  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really…don't mind me…"  
  
That's what she'll say. Though she would smile and pretend that everything is okay, I can see in her eyes, there's something wrong…  
  
I hugged her closer but her face seemed glued to the ground. "Sora, tell me what's bothering you…"  
  
I heard her sniffle a bit and her shoulders shook. "Let's…break up…"  
  
I pulled back my hand that was resting on her shoulders and stood up. I can't believe…no…I don't want to believe in what I just heard…  
  
"Sora…that's not funny…" I smiled a little.  
  
"I said it Yamato…let's split up…"  
  
"No! I mean…if there's a problem Sora, please tell me then. I'm sure we could work things out…"  
  
She stood up and turned around, her back in front of me. "Believe me Yamato…it's for your own good…"  
  
I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her around. I gasped when I saw her face. It was full of tears and she was crying…  
  
"Sora…" I pulled her into my arms and gently hugged her. "Please Sora…don't say that you'll leave me…"  
  
I heard her gasp and backed away from me. She pushed me away and walked backwards, panic in her eyes. She looked at me straight in the face. "Leave me Yamato!" With that, she ran away from me, never looking back.  
  
"SORA!!" I yelled with all my might. I wanted to go after her, but my feet won't do so. I fell on my knees to the ground and pounded it with my fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
I closed the door of my room and went on my bed. I hugged my pillow tight and tried to sleep. "I'm sorry Yamato…it's for your sake and the others as well…" I whispered. He was in the park also. Glenn, my ex-boyfriend. He was by the trees. I saw him; he's watching us. I shivered under my covers as I remember what he said. Before he moved to America, he said that he'll get revenge for dumping him and he'll kill my friends and whomever it is I love dearly. I didn't take it seriously…  
  
I saw him by the park one day. He pulled me to a corner and pushed me to the wall. He placed a dagger by my neck and said, "See Sora…I told you… I'll get my revenge. And that Ishida boy…let's see, who would be my first victim…"  
  
"Glenn, please…you're getting yourself into a mess!"  
  
He laughed and pushed the dagger into my skin. "What do you care?! You know I love you! And yet you listened to those friends of yours! You want to save your friends, huh?"  
  
I nodded. "Well, break off with that Ishida guy, and he and your friends will be saved. But you'll come with me!" He let go of my arm but kept the dagger by my neck. "I'll be watching you. So don't even think of telling it to the others or I'll kill everyone around you!" He ran away from me and left me by the park.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. As long as Yamato and the others are all right…I'll be contented.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
It's the Teenage Wolves concert. And I expected everyone to be there, even Sora. I glanced at the audience and saw Tai waving at me and was pointing at Sora. Maybe Sora hadn't said it to the others yet…I sighed. A hand rested on my shoulder and saw Takeru by my side. "Hey bro! Break a leg!" He smiled and left me. After our break-up, I was so distressed by it, I wrote a song for her…the others liked it, maybe because they didn't know our break-up.  
  
The music played as I took a breath and looked at Sora.  
  
I can still remember yesterday  
  
We were so in love in a special way  
  
Knowing that you love me makes me feel oh so right  
  
But now I feel lost don't know what to do  
  
Each and everyday I think of you  
  
I'm holding back this tears; I'm trying with all my might  
  
I looked back at Sora. I saw her stood up and walked away from the crowd. She walked away quickly as if someone is after her.  
  
And now you're gone and left me standing all alone  
  
You know I got to face tomorrow on my own  
  
1 But baby –  
  
I was right. Someone was after her. I stopped my song and saw him, Glenn. I ran off the stage and I went after Sora. I knew it was Glenn. He's back to make revenge! Damn! Sora's in danger with him on her tail.  
  
I stopped by the park and looked around me. I heard someone laugh. I turned around and saw Glenn behind me, holding Sora by the neck and a pointy dagger by her cheek.  
  
"Hey Yamato! I didn't know you'd come here!" He looked at Sora and said, "I thought you wouldn't tell him our secret, honey?!" She glared at him.  
  
"I didn't tell him! I'm not yours Glenn, Please, just leave me and Yamato alone…please…"  
  
He let go of Sora and charged towards me. I grabbed his hand and let go of the dagger. He punched me back and pushed me to the ground. Just then Taichi and the others came. I heard Kari, Kiyo and Mimi yelling as Tai grabbed both of Glenn's arm.  
  
Taichi didn't hold him that long and got a kick on the stomach and a punch on his face. I slowly got up, my arms on my stomach. I was about to charge him when he turned around. I closed my eyes knowing he got his dagger back, then I heard Sora yell my name.  
  
I felt liquid splash my face. I opened my eyes and gasped. I saw Sora in front of me. It was her blood that splashed on my skin. My eyes widened as I watch her fell slowly to the ground. Mimi's frightening yell was heard as I got next to Sora and rolled her to her side. Her stomach was bleeding and there was a cut on her left cheek.  
  
"Sora…open you're eyes!"  
  
She slowly opened them and tried to sit up but I stopped her. "No Sora. I'll get you to the hospital right now."  
  
"Wait Yama…please…forgive me for not telling you…about Glenn…"  
  
Tears fall from my eyes as I saw Sora holding the pain back. "Don't talk! Joe, call the police! Kari please tell the hospital about this!" Tai and the others are holding Glenn with all their might. I was about to carry Sora when she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Is that song for me Yama?" I nodded, brushing my hand on her right cheek. She smiled and touched my face as well and said, "I'm always with you Yamato. I'll always love you…"  
  
"No! Damn! Don't say that…please…We'll be together I promise… Sora? Sora?! Open your eyes, please…Open them! Please…please…no…no…SORA!!!"  
  
Before I let you go I want to say I love you  
  
I hope that you're listening coz it's true…baby…  
  
You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do  
  
So before I let you go I want to say…  
  
I love…you… 


End file.
